Adventures of Classic Sonic: The Origins
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: This story is about how Sonic in the Classic World begins his adventures, met his future allies and enemies. Through the story, Sonic grew up with a heart of adventure to protect Mobius from Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He made a lot of friends that they joined him in his adventures and became the Orginal Team Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Classic Sonic: The Origins

By MatchMaker Amethyst

My brother; Turquoise Sapphire is turning 13 this year. He'll soon be a teen. I like to make this story for him.

Sonic the Hedgehog: He's in his classic form and is 12 years old. He has the same personality. He's the leader of the Original Team Sonic. He's best friends with Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray. He has a rivalry with Knuckles but has a massive competition with Mighty. Sonic has an open crush on Amy, and he's in a love triangle with her and Mighty. He flirts with Amy by nicknaming her 'Rosy the Rascal' or sing and play songs for her.

Miles 'Tails' Prower: He's in his classic form and is five years old. He has the same personality. He's the brains of the Original Team Sonic. He can be a bit jealous of Amy getting Sonic's attention the most. He and Ray would work together on his inventions and are equal partners. He can be annoyed of Sonic's actions on winning Amy. He has a crush on Eggette Robotnik; which leaves his friends confused.

Amy Rose: She's in her classic form and is nine years old. She has the same personality. She's the only girl and backbone of the Original Team Sonic. She can be naïve, which explains she never noticed Sonic, Mighty and Metal Sonic's feelings. But she does have a secret crush on Sonic. She's secretly bffs with Eggette.

Knuckles the Echidna: He's in his classic form and is 13 years old. He has the same personality. He's the brawn of the Original Team Sonic. He's the guardian of the Master Emerald, but he does have time to hang out with his friends. He's very jealous that Mighty's rivalry is bigger to Sonic than his.

Mighty the Armadillo: He's in his classic form and is 13 years old. He has the same personality. He's the powerhouse of the Original Team Sonic. He has an open crush on Amy and has huge love rivalry with Sonic's affections for Amy.

Ray the Flying Squirrel: He's in his classic form and is ten years old. He has the same personality. He's the peacemaker of the Original Team Sonic. He helps Tails with his inventions and is equal partners with him. He's annoyed by Mighty's actions on winning Amy.

Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik: He's in his classic form, and he's the same personality. He's the archenemy of Sonic. He's the father of Eggette Robotnik. He cares about his daughter and knows she'll be the perfect heir to his Eggman Empire.

Eggette Omeletta Ovoid Robotnik: Her appearance is in martinsaenz1996 from DeviantArt. She's the daughter of Eggman and Katella(from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog tv series). She's a spoiled girl; who's about 5½ years old. She wants to be adored and lavished with attention. She'll do anything to be better than everyone else. But she's secretly best friends with Amy. She can be nice and sweet to Amy when they hang out. She notices Tails' crush on her, but she's so confused why does he like her.

Metal Sonic: He's in his classic form and has the same personality. He can get jealous of Eggette's appreciation she gets from Eggman. He has a crush on Amy. He kidnaps her without Eggman's permission and notification.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Life Before Hero

Christmas Island is where our story begins. The island was once a snowy and peaceful paradise. It was home to a royal family that ruled Mobius. But the future didn't expect for the Island to live onward. One day, the Eggman Empire attacked the island. As the villages were in struck, a mysterious black cloak figure while wearing a queen tiara is carrying a basket. The figure rushes through the burning villages to the ocean. Inside the basket are: a crying blue baby hedgehog, a pair of Power Sneakers, a pair of White Gloves and a blue blanket with 'Sonic' knitted on it.

At the edge of Christmas Island, Sonic's unknown mother calmed baby Sonic by whistling Sonic the Hedgehog by the Lullaby Baby Trio. "Remember, my little Sonic. I'll be with you when you dream," said the figure, putting Sonic's Underground Guitar in the basket. After she kisses him goodbye, she closed the basket up as he sleeps. "The Great Mobian Ocean, follow gently for me. Do you know somewhere he can live free? Oh, Great Mobian Ocean; deliver him there," said the figure, letting the basket float away into the ocean and cries with knowing that she'll never see her baby again.

As the basket floats away, Christmas Island explodes and sinks into the ocean. It was clear that Christmas Island will never return or seen again. The basket continues to drift onto the sea as the waves push it to South Island. When the basket made it to the shore, a group of Animals was on the beach having fun. Then a Cucky, a Flicky, a Pecky, a Picky, a Pocky, a Ricky, and a Rocky found baby Sonic's basket. Once they opened it, they were at awe of seeing the baby. So, with kindness in their hearts, they raised the baby. They provided the baby with good food, good education and helpful abilities to provide him with excellent survival skills to survive South Island.

As Sonic grew, he began to take care of himself; even at the age of 12. But he let the Animals who found him; assist him. He starts living in a little hut on the beach. He enjoyed his life that he begins to wear his Power Sneakers and White Gloves, have compassion of playing on his Underground Guitar, enjoying music, the joy of being free and the beauty of nature. But everything will soon change…in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Sonic's First Adventure(Sonic the Hedgehog 1991)

It's a sunny day at the Green Hill Zone. Sonic is running around to find his Animal Family. "Where are they," said Sonic. "I haven't seen them in four days. I'm getting worried. Animals, where are you?! Cucky! Flicky! Pecky! Picky! Pocky! Ricky! Rocky! Where are you guys?! Come on; this isn't funny anymore!" When Sonic saw some Badniks, he said, "where did you bug robots come from? Where are my friends and family?! ….Fine, then I'll force the info out of you." Once Sonic destroys them, he finds his Animal Family member; Cucky. "Cucky! You're ok," said Sonic, picks it up and hugs it. "What are you doing in that bug bot? ...What's that? Evil Doctor?! Badniks?! Chaos Emeralds? Ok, I'm on it! Get to my hut. You'll be safe there." When Cucky leaves, Sonic runs to find his Animal family and friends. Then he confronted Dr. Ivo Robotnik at the first boss battle.

"A hedgehog?! What's a little runt like you doing in South Island," said Robotnik. "You made this my fight for kidnapping my Animal Family and friends," said Sonic. "Why should you care if I trap them into my Badniks to create my army?" "Didn't I explain it?! And who are you?! I never even heard of you in my entire life." "I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik. The ruler of Mobius." "You're not a good leader to Mobius. And you'll never be my ruler!" "12-year-old wishes to fight me?! Hohohohoho! That's cute." "Bring it on, Robuttnik!"

When Robotnik takes out a wrecking ball and swings it, Sonic takes him down with just eight spin attacks. When Eggman flees, Sonic says, "get back here, Robodooper!" When Sonic finds a Capsule, he frees the Animals and finds his Animal Family member; Flicky. "Flicky! You're safe! Get to my hut, you'll meet Cucky there," said Sonic. When Flicky leaves, Sonic goes after Robotnik.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Adventures Begins

Sonic made it to the Final Zone. As he runs around, he encountered Dr. Robotnik at the final boss battlefield. As they fight, Sonic says, "give it up, Robotnik! I have all of the Chaos Emeralds. Time to call it quits on taking this Island!" "I won't be beaten by you, Hedgehog," said Robotnik. "You should know my name… I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Once I beat you, you'll never return to this Island." Then Sonic notice Eggman is fleeing into his Mobile, he destroyed it and said as he leaves, "stay out and don't come back!"

When Sonic gets back to his hut, he finds his Animal Family dancing for Sonic's victory. "Sweet. Thanks, A.F. Mind if I play some music," said Sonic, taking out his Underground Guitar and plays the Green Hill Zone 1991 theme song. Once he finished playing, he covered himself up with his knitted blanket as his Animal Family cuddles him. When the night-time came, Sonic thinks about what Eggman will do next as he sleeps with his A.F.

The next morning, Sonic was looking at the horizon and said, "are there more worlds out there? I wonder…" Then Pecky gets in his hands, Picky on his head and Pocky on his feet. "Hi, Pecky, Picky and Pocky! I want to ask you something. Was I born here," he continued. Then Cucky and Flicky go to him with the basket that Sonic was inside when he was a baby. "You found me on the ocean in a basket…? I'm guessing my stuff was in there too. Where do you think I come from? Christmas Island…? How did you know…? Oh! My sneakers, gloves, and blanket… made from the Island's fabric?" Then he sees Ricky and Rocky with the Tornado. "You made that… for me?! Are you sure you want me to leave? …You're right, Mobius needs me. Who knows what Robotnik is up to now?"

Then Sonic's Animal Family packed his guitar and blanket into a suitcase and put it in the Tornado's trunk. Then they hug Sonic goodbye, and he said, "ok. I won't let anyone end up like you with Robotnik, and I'll come back and visit at any time." When Sonic gets on the Tornado and flies off, his Animal Family waves him goodbye and good luck on his adventures.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: West Side Island (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 1992)

Sonic was flying above the sea in the Tornado and noticed West Side Island. "That island looks way different than South Island… Could it be Christmas Island? Maybe… who knows. Let's find out," said Sonic, preparing to land the plane. When he lands, he notices a sign that says, "West Side Island". "West Side Island… Oh yeah, A.F. told about this place. It said that a very long time ago, the people of West Side Island used the Chaos Emeralds to advance their civilization and achieve prosperity. However, when those people tried to use the Emeralds for the wrong reasons, their prosperity vanished overnight. It's believed that the gods sealed away the Emeralds within the island's depths. But how did the Chaos Emeralds end up in the South Island? Time to explore…"

While walking on Emerald Hill, he stops to look around. "I'm not alone…someone is following me," Sonic continued. When he gets to a bush, he said, "I know you're hiding in there… come on, out." When Miles 'Tails' Prower comes out, Sonic said, "oh… a 5-year-old two-tailed fox? …Cool! Are you lost? Where are your parents?" "I don't have parents. I minded my own business until I saw you. Are you new here," said Tails. "You could say that… What's your name?" "Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. What about you?" "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm from South Island." "Are you sure you're from South Island? Because your outfit looks like they're from Christmas Island." "Speaking of Christmas Island, I've been looking for it. Do you know which way?" "It used to be north-east of West Side Island." "Use to be?" "12 years ago, the Island was destroyed by an evil dictator doctor." "It's destroyed?! I never knew…" "Then you must be a survivor from that Island and escaped to South Island." Then Sonic and Tails heard an explosion from afar. "What was that," said Tails, in shock. "That must be Dr. Robotnik… I can smell it… It smells like oil and gas. Since you know more about this Island, want to tag along," said Sonic. "I… I don't mind at all." Sonic runs as Tails flies to follow him.

When Sonic and Tails arrived at the first boss battlefield, Robotnik came into the field with his Drill Eggman. "Sonic the Hedgehog, we meet again. Who's the 5-year-old fox," said Robotnik. "His name is Tails, and he's an ally of mine to help me stop you," said Sonic. "So, this is Dr. Robotnik. He's a bit fatter than I thought. Sonic, aim for the top of the weapon. The weapon will cripple," said Tails. When Sonic and Tails destroy the Drill Eggman, Robotnik escapes, and they free the Animals from the capsule. "We make a great team, Tails," said Sonic. "I guess so," said Tails. "Come on; we got an Island to save."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Two Better Than One

At the Death Egg Zone, Sonic is battling Mecha Sonic. "I can't believe Robotnik shot Tails down. I'll take my anger out on you, Mecha me," said Sonic, giving him the final blow. "You may have destroyed your mecha-self, but can you defeat me," said Robotnik, entering his Death Egg Robot. "Bring it on, Robobrain!" As they fight, Sonic said, "what was the big idea?! Shooting Tails down like that?!" "You got a problem with that," said Robotnik. "Yes! He's my best pal and sidekick. Nobody messes with my friends and family, and gets away with it."

Once Sonic destroys the Death Egg Robot, everything begins to blow up. "Gotta go fast," said Sonic, escapes the explosion by falling out of the Death Egg. Back on West Side Island, the Animals and Tails sees the Death Egg explodes. "Sonic! Hold on, buddy! I'm coming," said Tails, gets on the Tornado and flies to the rescue. With Sonic, he is falling from the sky and says, "is this the end of Sonic the Hedgehog?" "No, it's not," said Tails, when Sonic lands on the wings of the Tornado. "Tails, you saved me! I'm glad to have you on my side. Let's search for more adventures; together. But first, let's visit good ol' South Island." "You got it, Sonic."

At South Island, Sonic's Animal Family welcomed him home and welcome Tails to South Island. At night, Sonic lets Tails and his Animal Family sleep in his hut. Sonic goes outside and watches the stars. "What a day. I made a best friend, beat Robotnik again and visiting my Animal Family. Starting tomorrow, a new adventure," said Sonic. "Or…not," said Robotnik, appears out of nowhere. "Robotnik?! What are you-" Then Robotnik quickly traps Sonic in a potato sack and loads him into his vehicle's trunk. Then Robotnik leaves with the bag-napped Sonic in the chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Eggman Island( SegaSonic the Hedgehog 1993)

Robotnik is driving his large tank vehicle to Eggman Island. Inside the car are Sonic's sack, Mighty and Ray. Mighty and Ray release Sonic from his bag "What's going on!? Where am I?! Who are you," said Sonic. "We're getting transported to Eggman Island. I'm Mighty, and he's Ray. Did you try to fight back the Doctor too," said Mighty. "You know it." "In you go, boys," said Eggman, tosses them into their cell. "Robotnik! You have gone too far," said Sonic. "Die Sonic, Mighty and Ray! Hohohoho," said Eggman, activating the spike wall in the cell.

"Gaaah! We're going to be spear to death," said Ray. "Not for long! Help me break us free," said Sonic, trying Spin Attack the cell. Then Mighty and Ray helped him out. Then the trio quickly left their cell and went outside. "This isn't right. It's too easy," said Mighty. "It's too early to calm down. Can you escape from Eggman Island? Let's see," said Robotnik. He then activates a geyser that shoots Sonic, Ray, and Mighty into the air as they scream until they land on the Volcanic Vault.

"What do we do now," said Ray. "Okay, guys. We're going to have to work together to escape this crazy place," said Sonic. "You're right. Eggman won't rest until he wants us all dead," said Mighty. "Eggman! Hah! That's a good one." "Now, understand the terror of this island," said Eggman. Then the fire begins to catch up the trio, and Sonic says, "follow me, boys." The trio ran as fast as they can to avoid getting burned. But they fell on a catapult that launches them upwards. And the boys continue to run until they reached the end. "We made it out. But there are six more places to pass if we're ever going to get out of here," said Ray. "You're smart. You guys remind me of my best bud, Tails. I'm only 12 years old, and he's 5," said Sonic. "I'm 10, and Mighty is 13." "Come on, men. We still have to keep running, climbing, jumping and swimming to escape this island," said Mighty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Escape Eggman Tower

The trio starts climbing and running to the top of Eggman Tower. "Come on, guys! We got this," said Sonic. "I'm tired! When will we take a break," said Ray. "Soon, Ray-ray. We're almost to Eggman," said Mighty. With Eggman, he's at his office. "Run, run as fast as you can, Hedgehog. Hey! Where did they go," said Eggman. Then Mighty kicked the door open, and Sonic says, "freeze, Egghead!" "You're going to pay for locking us up in the stony-lonesome," said Mighty. "Let's fight, Eggman," said Ray. "Curses! This is the END. This tower and everything on the island will be blown off," said Eggman, activates the self-destruct. "20 seconds to self-destruction," said the alarm. "So long, animals," said Eggman, escaping.

"AAAH! Now what," said Ray, panicking. "Run," said Sonic, leads the trio down to escape the tower. "Good idea, Sonic," said Mighty, follows him with Ray. "4 seconds to self-destruction," said the alarm, when trio escapes the tower. They continue running as the tower explodes. When they reached the shore, Ray says, "oh, no! We're really trapped!" "Sonic! I'm here," said Tails, flying the Tornado. "Guys! Jump," said Sonic, gets on the right wing. "You heard him, Ray! Jump," said Mighty, holds Ray's hand as they get on the left wing.

"We did it! We escaped Eggman Island," said Sonic. "Ha! We showed Eggman that we could outrun that place," said Mighty. "Speaking of Eggman, where is he," said Ray. Then the four noticed Eggman in the ocean and Tails said, "well, he's all washed up. Hey, Sonic. Who are your new friends?" "New friends…? You mean new teammates. Their names are Mighty and Ray. Take us to South Island, buddy." "You're right, Sonic. Since we escaped the island, Mobius will be freer if we stay together," said Mighty. When the four made it to South Island, Sonic's Animal Family set up a buffet with fruit and chilidogs. "My Animal Family read my mind. Let's dig in, fellas," said Sonic.

When the night time came, Ray and Tails sleeps in Sonic's hut, Mighty cuddles for warmth with the Animal Family and Sonic looks at the stars. Then Sonic noticed two Flickys cuddling each other with love. Then Sonic gets sad and draws a heart on the sand. "What's the matter, Sonic," said Mighty. "Were you suppose to sleep?" "Nah, I couldn't sleep. You feeling lonely?" "Maybe…But I got friends and my Animal Family, right?" "Hey, I have a fortune cookie for you. If you'll take it." When Sonic opens it, he says, "hmm… 'you'll find the rose of your thorn on a very little planet.' And my lucky numbers are 9, 12, 15, 16." "I heard that Little Planet is at Never Lake. Ray and I visited there. You should visit there." "I guess you're right."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Sonic's Rose

Sonic goes running by himself to find Never Lake to adventure Little Planet. "Hmm…Mighty said it's just up ahead. I'm sure my friends don't mind me going there," said Sonic. When Sonic found Never Lake, he gets in shock to find Little Planet chained to a rock. "Smells like Eggman. He's probably after the Time Stones. I better get them before they fall into his hands," said Sonic, climbs the chain up to Little Planet.

Then Sonic finds himself in Palmtree Panic. As he runs around, he saw Amy Rose about to be attacked by a Badnik. He quickly saves her and destroys it. "Hey, you better watch where you're going. You might get cut, smashed or… crushed," said Sonic, until he looked into Amy's eyes. Then he blushed, his heart pounded hard, and his tail wags with happiness. "Um… Hello…You're holding my hand…And not giving me some space," said Amy, sweating with confusing. "Oh, sorry. What's a hedgehog girl like you on a planet like this," said Sonic, smiles. "My fortune told me I'd meet the thorn of my rose this very Little Planet. His eyes are pure green emeralds…" As Amy continues talking, Sonic says in his mind while enjoy seeing Amy's cuteness, "she's adorable. Could she be my rose from my fortune?" "My name is Amy Rose. What's your name," said Amy. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. You probably heard about me before…," said Sonic, puts his hand on a tree that Amy is leaning on. "Oh… You're that most wanted fugitive that Dr. Robotnik is after." "Um…yeah, but a hero of Mobius. Say, once I save this place; maybe you and I can have a chilidog; together." "That sounds nice, yet I'm 9, and you're 12. Do you have somewhere to go to, Sonic?" "Oh yeah! See ya, Amy!" When Sonic leaves, Amy said, "he may be a bit odd, but he looks and sounds sweet."

Back with Sonic, he runs while thinking about Amy. "Wowie! That was some pretty cute girl! I never met a girl in person before. And I made my first attempt to ask someone on a date, and she said yes. I better freshen up mouth," said Sonic, pours mouth wash in his mouth. Then Sonic spits it out when he sees Dr. Robotnik and in his EGG-HVC 001. "We meet again Sonic the Hedgehog," said Eggman. "Dr. Eggman, can you at least let me have some time to myself? I was in a good mood," said Sonic. As they fight each other, Sonic said, "hey, Eggman. Do you know what girls would like in guys?" "What?! Why are you asking me," said Eggman. "Are you married?" "I was forced married to bounty huntress. I don't know anything about women. But I'll tell you this; never say no to a girl or make her angry. Because it's scary." "Scary like you losing to me?" When Sonic defeats Eggman, Eggman flees, but Sonic follows him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Rosenapped

Sonic found himself in the Collision Chaos. He walks around until heard someone whistling his lullaby 'Sonic the Hedgehog by the Lullaby Baby Trio.' "Mom…? That song…? Could it be…," said Sonic, eager to know who's whistling the song. Then he found it was Amy whistling. "Amy? What are you doing here?" "Sonic? I was supposed to meet someone here," said Amy. "That song… you were whistling, where did you hear that?" "That song? Oh, it was the theme song of Christmas Island. Everyone knows that song." "Long ago, my mother sang that song to me as a lullaby." "Then you must be from Christmas Island. I thought there were no survivors. But that would explain your outfit." "I lost her when I was a baby." "I'm sorry. I'm orphaned too." "Hey, Amy. Do you hear something?"

Then Metal Sonic appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Amy. "AAAAH! Sonic! Help me," said Amy. "Hey! Let go of her," said Sonic, getting angry. When Metal Sonic flies away with Amy screaming for help, Sonic says as runs after them, "come back here, you scrapheap! Amy, I'm coming for you! Hold on!" But Sonic loses them and says, "great! I got to get the Time Stones to save Amy and beat the egg out of Robotnik. Hold on, my Rosy the Rascal. I'll save you."

Back with Amy, Metal Sonic took her to Eggman, and he said, "well, looks like Sonic found a girlfriend at last. And who would you be?" "I'm not his girlfriend. I'm 9, and he's 12," said Amy, blushing. "Her name is Amy Rose," said Metal Sonic. "What?! How did you know my name?" "He's created to be like Sonic. Soon he'll destroy him. Metal, take Ms. Rose to the comfiest cell," said Eggman. Once Metal locked Amy up, he presented her pink roses. "Um…thank you," said Amy, accepted them. When Metal leaves her, he tattooed of a face of Amy in a heart on his hard drive; hinting that he fell for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: A Race for a Rose

Sonic is running on the Stardust Speedway. "I got all of the Time Stones and made Little Planet a good future. All I need to do is save Amy, beat Eggman and we're home free," said Sonic. When Sonic finds Metal Sonic and Eggman, he said, "what's going on? Where's Amy, you Fat-brute?!" "At the end of the track. If you want to save her, you have to beat Metal Sonic with a race. Good luck with that, he has eyes of your Rose. Hohohoho," said Eggman. "You're going down, Metal Sonic. Because Amy is the rose of my thorn."

Back with Amy, she's tied at the end of the track. "I knew I shouldn't come here. Why did I listen to my fortune?! What do I do now," said Amy, panicking. But Sonic came, and the door closed on Metal Sonic. "Ha! No one beats the Fastest Thing Alive," said Sonic, enjoys his victory. "You haven't seen the last of me," said Robotnik, escaping. "Amy! Oh, thank the Chaos Emeralds. Are you hurt? Are you ok," said Sonic, while untying her. "I'm fine; thanks to you. I should probably leave," said Amy, hugs him as he blushes with surprise. "No. You should stay with me, just in case. Follow me so we can get Eggman."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: A New Member

Sonic arrived at the final boss battlefield. He comes face to face with Eggman on his Eggman Blades. As they fight, Amy watched from aside and cheering for Sonic. "This final hit is for Amy," said Sonic, delivering the final blow. When he did, Eggman flees in defeat. "Alright, I did it," said Sonic, with joy. But then the battlefield starts to collapse when Amy goes to him. "Ah! We're in trouble now! I can't watch," said Amy, covering her eyes. "Aw, but you'll miss the best part when we escape," said Sonic, picks up Amy.

As the place collapse, Sonic runs as he carries Amy to escape while she was covering her eyes. When they avoid Little Planet, Sonic made sure he and Amy landed; safely. Sonic put her down gently and said, "stay here, Rosy. I'll be right back." Sonic runs off to chain and destroys it. Then Sonic lands next to Amy; who is watching Little Planet go free. "Wow! What's happening," said Amy, amazed at what happens to Little Planet. Now a grassy utopia, Little Planet disappeared in a flash resembling Sonic's head, and sparkles dropped down onto the surface of Sonic's world, causing flowers to grow immediately. While Sonic and Amy were watching the scene, Sonic made a flirty smile as he reaches out for Amy's hand. But when Amy holds his hand to enjoy the moment, he smiles and puckers his lips; thinking she'll kiss him.

But the moment gets interrupted when Tails, Mighty and Ray arrived in the Tornado. "Hey, Sonic. Who are they? Are they friends of yours," said Amy, making Sonic disappointed for the moment ruined. "There you are, Sonic. We thoughted you got smashed, or…crushed," said Mighty, lands in front of them until he looked into Amy's eyes. Mighty's heart pound and he pushes Sonic aside to get Amy's attention. "Hi, I'm Amy. Amy Rose," said Amy, introducing herself. "I'm Mighty the Armadillo; a charming friend of Sonic," said Mighty, kisses Amy's hand. But when Sonic pushed him away from Amy, he said, "the fox is Tails, and the squirrel is Ray. Want to come with us to South Island?" "I don't have a place to live, but I don't mind. Maybe I can help out," said Amy. "I guess you can," said Tails, starting the Tornado. When Sonic gets on the right wing with Amy, Mighty gets jealous of him when he gets on the left side with Ray.

"I'm a great chef, healer, and cleaner. Maybe I can help with you," said Amy, as they fly off. But she gets scared of how high the plane is that she hugged Sonic for safety. It made him blush with love and Mighty jealous. "It's on, Needlemouse," said Mighty, with anger. "Once friends until a girl came into their lives," said Tails, annoyed. "Once we get back to Island, let's hope it doesn't get any worse," said Ray, agreeing with Tails.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Angel Island(Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles 1994)

Sonic and Tails are flying to Angel Island on the Tornado. "I told my Animal Family to make sure Mighty doesn't do anything suspicious to Amy," said Sonic. "You use to be best pals until Amy came," said Tails. "Are you jealous that she gets my attention? Dude, don't worry. I won't let anything come between us. He and I are still best pals. He needs to realize that Amy is the one for me." "Uuuuh! Anyway, we're here."

"Meet you there, in Super Sonic style," said Sonic, goes into his super form. But Knuckles the Echidna appeared and punched the Choas Emeralds out of Sonic. When Tails arrived, Sonic said, "hey! What's the big idea?! Who do you think you are?!" "I'm Knuckles the Echidna; the Guardian of the Master Emerald. Now that I have the Chaos Emeralds back, you can't have the Master Emerald," said Knuckles, after he ran off. "It smells like Eggman was behind this. After him," said Sonic, leads the way with Tails.

As they give chase, Tails said, "how do you smell that Eggman is behind this Knuckles character?" "We Hedgehogs have a good sense of smell," said Sonic. "We'll see how good it is when you breathe smoke," said Eggman, ready to battle the duo with his Flame Vehicle.

But Sonic quickly defeated him and freed the Animals. "We still need to find the Chaos Emeralds. Let's move out," said Tails. "Not until you visit the Hydrocity Zone," said Knuckles, pushes a button that sends Sonic and Tails down. "I hate that guy," said Sonic, as he and Tails fell into the Zone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Launch Base Zone

Sonic and Tails are riding on a 'borrowed' Egg Mobile. "Ha! Thought you could stop me from protecting my Master Emerald," said Knuckles, punches their mobile. But when the launch starts, Knuckles falls off. "I got all of the Chaos Emeralds, so what's the Master Emerald," said Sonic. "The one thing to power up my Death Egg," said Eggman, prepare to attack with his Beam Rocket. "I bet by a 100 Gold Rings that you were the one who lied to Knuckles that we're trying to the Chaos Emeralds," said Tails, as they battle. "I got you covered, buddy," said Sonic.

Once they defeat Eggman, Eggman fled and the Rocket falls apart. Sonic and Tails watch the Death Egg fall. "Tails! Get us out of here," said Sonic. "You got it," said Tails, lifts Sonic as they land safely. They find themselves on Mushroom Hill Zone. Then Sonic found Knuckles locking a door with a button. "Smells like Knuckles has a little secret of his own," said Sonic, as he and Tails enter the hidden place.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Hidden Palace

Sonic and Tails traveled through the Hidden Palace. But they found Knuckles in a room that shows an ancient prophecy that shows Super Sonic fighting off a robotic demon monster. "Sonic the Hedgehog, you may have the Chaos Emeralds, but you won't have my Master Emerald," said Knuckles. "You won't fight a 5-year-old, would you," said Sonic. "No, but I can take out a 12-year-old hedgehog. Lucky, I'm 13-year-old."

As Sonic and Knuckles fight each other, Tails said, "Knuckles, we're not after your Master Emerald. We're here to stop Eggman and his evil plan to launch the Death Egg. He lied to you, so he can get his hands on the Master Emerald to full the Death Egg. Maybe we can be friends instead of enemies." But Sonic knocks Knuckles out, and said, "should've listened to us instead of Eggman, Knucklehead."

But then the trio heard an explosion, then Knuckles quickly ran off and said, "the Master Emerald! Oh no! No! No, no, no, no!" Sonic and Tails follow him and find Eggman stealing the Master Emerald and Knuckles saying with rage, "HEY! You lied to me, Egghead! Give me back my Emerald!" Knuckles jumps on the Master Emerald to stop Eggman as Sonic and Tails watched. But when Knuckles get electrocuted by Eggman, Knux passed out and fell into Sonic's arms. "This is so wrong…," said Sonic, emotionless.

Then Eggman flees, and the trio fell into a trap. Then Sonic throws Knuckles to the ground to make him wake up. "Uh… what happened," said Knuckles getting up. "Eggman stole the Master Emerald and got away," said Tails. "You were right. I should have listened to you. But I can make this up. There's a teleporter to the Sky Sanctuary to reach the Death Egg in time." "Ok. Lead the way. The Death Egg is probably launching now," said Sonic.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: A Possible New Member

Sonic was in his Super Form when he came in the Doomsday Zone. "Eggman! You may have prevented Tails and Knuckles from helping me and sending Mecha Sonic to attack me. But I won't let you escape with the Master Emerald," said Sonic, cracking his fists. Then Sonic sees a giant blue robot carrying the Master Emerald. And the two fight each other as they race. "I won't lose this time, Hedgehog," said Eggman. "No, you won't. I took you down when I saved my Animal Family. I beat you four times, and I'll do it again."

Once Sonic beats Eggman, he takes the Master Emerald as he turns back into his standard form. Tails catch Sonic in time in the Tornado and pick up the Master Emerald. Then they go back to Angel Island, and it starts to float again. Once they leave the Master Emerald with Knuckles, he said, "hmm… I wonder if they would mind if I join them."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Eggette is Here/ Team Sonic is Born

At Eggman's Fortress, Eggman types on his computer. "Sir, your 'wife' is here," said Metal Sonic. "Katella?! She's here?! T-tell her I'm not here," said Eggman, hides in fear. But Katella quickly comes in and hugs him. "Oh, my cuddly-wuddly! I miss you so much. I'm sorry I have to travel every planet for my job," said Katella, with joy. "What brings you here, Katella?" "Since I'm going to another galaxy, I need you to take care of our daughter." "Eggette?! But isn't she supposed to be at E.V.I.L.S. Academy?" "Silly, it's summer vacation. She should be here soon."

Then the door of the office opens, and Eggette appeared with an angry face. "Mommy! Daddy," she said with joy as she hugs them. "Aw, look at my evil little girl. She's five and a half years old now," said Katella. "Mommy, promise me you'll come back and visit." "Don't worry, my sweet devilette. I'll keep my promise." When Katella leaves, Eggman said, "you know your mother scares me, my evil omelet." "Yes, Daddy. I was planning to spend my vacation to help you conquer Mobius," said Eggette. "Soon my little girl, my Empire will be all yours once your coming of age." Then Eggette notices a picture frame of her and Katella on her father's desk that's in CatbeeCache form from DeviantArt. She smiles as she hugs Eggman.

At South Island, Sonic is tuning his guitar as he romantically watches Amy sleeping on a chair. Tails and Ray are working on the Tornado, while Mighty plays in the ocean. "Hey, Sonic! You better not try to take my pink mermaid from me," said Mighty. "Watch the jellyfish, Armadillo," said Sonic. "What?!" Then Mighty gets shocked by a tiny jellyfish as Sonic laughs. Then Mighty gets lifted by Knuckles walking out of the water. "Knuckles is that you," said Mighty, gets off of his head. "Mighty? Ray? Long time no saw," said Knuckles, nuggies Mighty. "Knuckles," said Ray, hugging Knuckles with joy. "Knuckles! What are you doing here," said Sonic, as Amy wake up. "Mighty and Ray, you know this echidna," Tails asking. "We've been friends with this guy for a long time," said Mighty. "I never thought you might join Sonic. Anyway, I came here to help out to beat Robotnik, and Angel Island is floating above South Island," said Knuckles. Amy looked up and found Angel Island literally above South Island. "Woah! No kidding. You must be Knuckles. I'm Amy Rose," said Amy, shakes Knuckles' hand. "Nice to… meet you? You got room for one more member of the team?" "Alright! Team Sonic is here," said Sonic. "Just because I'm on your team, doesn't mean I fully trust you." "Whatever…Eggman will beg for mercy when he sees all six of us."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Eggette's first battle/ Tails in what?!

Then the Original Team Sonic heard an explosion from Green Hill. "It smells like Eggman. Let's go, Team Sonic," said Sonic, leads the way as everyone else follows him. At Green Hill, Eggman is on his Eggmobile with Metal Sonic flies beside him and the Badniks in lines. Once Team Sonic arrived, Eggman said, "ah, Sonic and his friends. You arrived just in time. Badniks, attack!" The guys fight off the Badniks while Amy whistles for the Animals to escape the Badniks. The noise made the Animals made them strong enough to break from the Badniks. Then Animals cuddles with her which leaves Sonic, Mighty, Metal Sonic and Eggman; surprised and impressed.

Once Metal Sonic grabs Amy, Mighty punched the bot done, and Amy landed in his arms. "Nobody takes her from me," said Mighty, as he gently puts Amy down. "Its time to reveal my new partner. Realize the Spider-Mobile," said Eggman. Then Eggette appeared on the Mobile while evil grinning. The Spider-Mobile grabs Amy and Sonic say, "I got this, guys." "No! I want to save her," said Mighty, until Metal Sonic attacks him. "Yep! It's all up to me."

As Sonic fights the Spider-Mobile, Amy quickly recognizes Eggette and said, "Eggette?! Is that you? Long time no see; bestie!" "Amy Rose?! Eeeee! I haven't seen you since Girl Rosy Camp; last summer. We're still best friends, right?" "Once we're not in front of your father and my friends; we're still besties." When Sonic destroyed the Spider Bot, Amy lands into his arms and Eggette gets launched out of the Mobile. "AAAAH! My baby," said Eggman, in worry. "Baby?! What baby," said Ray.

Then Eggette lands on Tails and everyone watched them. Once Tails gain his senses, he sees Eggette standing in front of him. "I knew I should add toxic liquid for the veins of the mobile," said Eggette, throws a tantrum. Tails get impressed by her intelligence that he fell for her and his tails shaped into a heart. Then Tails hugs her with passion; much to her confusion and surprise and said, "um…? What are you doing?! Let me go." "I'm Miles Prower, but call me Tails," said Tails, smiling for joy and hearts in his eyes. "Hey, Tails! Let go of my daughter; Eggette," said Eggman, gets Tails off of Eggette. "Your daughter," said Knuckles, in shock. "Ew! Eggman is married," said Ray, in shock. "I feel bad for your wife. She made a poor decision of picking you," said Mighty. "His wife forced him to marry her," said Sonic.

"We'll be back, Team Sonic! You'll see," said Eggman, leaves with Eggette and Metal Sonic. "Eggette! Yoo-hoo! Call me," said Tails, with glee. "Dude, what's the matter with you," said Ray. "I'm like Sonic, Mighty and Metal Sonic to Amy. I think I'm love." "With her?! She's the daughter of Sonic's archenemy," said Knuckles. "Yes, her. I don't care if she's my enemy or not. No one can replace her in my heart. Not even a cute little rabbit with pet chao could replace her." "Oh, boy. I hope I won't end up like you, Sonic, Mighty and Metal Sonic. I won't even fall for an echidna princess that have the powers of nature." "Dare to dream, Knuckles. Dare to dream," said Ray. "Who wants victory chilidogs," said Amy. "I do! Me! Me! Me," said Sonic, with excitement. "Let's get back to your hut." "You know it, Rosy." "It's on, Hedgehog," said Mighty, makes an I'm watching you signal at him.

At Eggman's Homebase, Eggette is having Ice cream with Eggman. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You tried your best. I have a plan. There's a legendary weapon hidden in the South Island," said Eggman. "Woah, you don't mean," she said with interested. "Yes, my child. The Hammer of Piko Piko." "Don't you mean the Piko Piko Hammer?" "Yes, that too." THE END…?


End file.
